The Mind Reader and the Murderer
by cupcaki
Summary: 17 year old Lizzy Evelan is not a normal girl. She can read minds. This ability landed her a job in the interrogations department at the age of 14. She can read any one. But when she is assigned a mission to investigate the murder of five children, what happens when she can't read the killers mind? Will she be able to solve the mystery or will she have to leave this case unsolved?
1. The Mission

**Hello dear readers!**

 **Let me just start by saying that I haven't really played the game (I'm not really all that interested in paying for something that I'm going to probably only going to play once. Plus its not available for Mac). But I am really intersted in the plot line of the game. Like, its a mystery with so many possible out comes. I dont have any actual theories but I do like to play around with the variables.**

 **Anyway, this the first time I've writen for this fandom and the first time incorperating an OC into the mix. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of those characters. They belong to their respective owners. However I do own Lizzy Evalen, Raven Waterson, Lilac and any other OCs that may come along later on in the story. Please keep in mind that this is a fan made product and is not to be taken seirously.**

 **The Mindreader and the Murderer**

 **By: Cupcaki**

 **Chapter One: The Mission**

Lizzy Evalen walked into the police station on Tuesday morning. She got into the elevator and pressed the button for the ninth floor, the interrogation department. She matched down the hall to her supervisor's office.

"Ah Ms. Elizabeth Evalen. On time as usual." Said her supervisor, Lilac. Lilac had long blonde hair that she kept up in a bun. She had hazel green eyes set into a delicate face.

"Is the file ready?" Asked Lizzy, wanting to get down to business. It was to be her first undercover mission.

"Indeed it is Ms. Evalen. Just picked up this morning, fresh from my assistant." Lilac dug through the paperwork on her desk and handed Lizzy two files. One containing information about the suspect and the other containing Lizzy's undercover profile.

"Thank you." Lizzy said as she took the folders and headed to her office. Once she sat down at her desk, she opened the first one up to see what was in store.

She was to be investigating a suspect for the murder of five children. He was 21 year old Vincent Sebastian Martilynt and judging by his photo, he didn't seem too nice. He had large eyes set just above a slightly crooked nose and a large toothy grin. His jawline was sharp and very masculine. But what stood out the most to Lizzy was his hair and eyes. His hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail sitting on his shoulder. What was most peculiar was that it was a very loud and outrageous shade of grape juice purple. The irises around his pupils were an odd shade of purple too.

Vincent worked for an entertainment franchise called Fazbear Entertainment. It said he was a security guard at the nearby restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. His profile said he wasn't right in the head and had a severe case of Schizophrenia. He was on prescribed medication that he took regularly in the morning and in the evening during dinner. Lizzy had a theory that he had forgotten to take his medicine on the night of the murder and went to kill the five kids. She needed more evidence than just a file saying he has a mental health problem. And she wasn't even sure if he was the killer. After all, the file said he was just a suspect.

Lizzy closed that file and opened the second one she was given, her undercover profile. Her name was to be Stephanie Miller. Stephanie had golden hazel eyes and straight auburn hair. Since Lizzy had dark brown, curly hair, it was decided that dying blonde would be too complicated so they settled on just making it a lighter shade and a different shape. Lizzy would also be wearing colored contacts because her eyes were a dark shade of soft brown and not anywhere near golden hazel.

There was a knock on the office door.

"Come in." She called looking up from the file. The door opened to reveal a woman, most likely in her late twenties-early thirties, with long red locks atop her head. She had green eyes and her face was lightly dusted with freckles. Her name was Raven Waterson. She was a detective who specialized in murder cases. She was to go with Lizzy on the undercover mission in the pizzeria. Raven's undercover persona was named Castilla Creevex. Castilla had short red hair and blue eyes. This meant that Raven would either have to wear a wig or cut her hair and she would be wearing blue coloured contacts during the mission.

"So, you excited for your first undercover mission, Liz?" She asked, taking a seat in front of Lizzy.

"Well yeah!" Lizzy replied.

"Have you ever been to this pizzeria?"

"A couple of times. Though I'm not really a big fan of their robots." Lizzy shivered.

"Think you can read them?" Asked Raven.

"You know my powers can only read things with spirits inside of them. Like humans or animals. I can't even read the apple tree growing in my backyard!"

"Just kidding. But make sure you read our suspect."

"That's the whole point of this mission. Why do you think they sent me, a 17 year old girl working for interrogations department, on an undercover mission?" Now Lizzy was not a normal person. She had the ability to read minds. Her talent was discovered when she was in the third grade and was reading the other kids' minds to cheat on her test. Obviously the teacher saw that her answers were the same as seven other kids in the classroom and had put two and two together to figure out that something wasn't right here. She had the same answer as the kid sitting seven desks away from her. Seven. The teacher spoke with Lizzy and her parents and told them about the incident. Lizzy told her parents about her abilities and they scolded her for cheating but were impressed she had the powers to begin with. When she was fourteen she joined the interrogations department, interrogating different criminals to deny or confirm evidence and theories.

"Cause you can read minds. You are the only person who can get something out of nothing. Now come on, we need to head to the hairdresser across the street to get our hair done. You'll want to look nice for your first day tomorrow." Raven got out of her seat and Lizzy followed. Once they were at the hairdresser, they waited and they each escorted to different parts of the salon since Raven was going for a cut and Lizzy was going for a dye. A couple hours later they were both done and they paid and went back to the station.

Raven examined a piece of her hair and sighed "I liked it better long."

"At least you only have to wait till it grows out. My hair will be this colour for a whole month." Lizzy had asked for temporary dye so that she wouldn't have to bleach her hair.

"You can pull off you look. Short hair does absolutely nothing for me." Which was kind of true. Raven's long hair rally brought out her height which was an impressive 5'7. After going inside the two of them parted to tend to their appointments for the rest of the day. Lizzy's day was full of interrogating suspects and Raven had some file review to do.

Lizzy collected the files from the front desk and walked into to small room where a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes awaited her.

"So, you're name is Jeremiah Smith?" Lizzy asked, sitting down.

"Yeah." Jeremiah replied shortly.

Lizzy began to read him, sorting through his memories, trying to find evidence "So you're the owner of the largest corn company in the country."

"Yeah."

"Tell me, Jeremiah, what's a guy with lots of money, owns his own business and has a fully functioning family, doing stealing from an elderly couple down the street?"

"What's a kid like you doing interrogating me?"

"I am the best in my field."

"You look like you're twelve."

"We are not here to discuss age, Mr. Smith. We are here to talk about the crime you committed."

"What if I don't want to talk about it?"

Lizzy sighed. It was going to be a long day.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **What did you guys think so far? I know its not what I usually write but the idea just came to my head. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask! Make sure to leave a review on your way out! Have a nice day/night/evening/afternoon/morning.**


	2. The Job

**Hello!**

 **An update so soon? Woah! Please note that this will not happen often. I just want to get this fic started so I'm getting the chapters done fast.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of those characters. They belong to their respective owners. However I do own Lizzy Evalen, Raven Waterson, Lilac and any other OCs that may come along later on in the story. Please keep in mind that this is a fan made product and is not to be taken seriously.**

 **The Mind Reader and the Murderer**

 **By: Cupcaki**

 **Chapter 2: The Job**

It was around five when she got home. After eating some dinner she quickly reviewed her undercover profile and Vincent's file then finished up some leftover English homework. After that she took a shower, brushed her teeth and got in bed. She surfed the web for more information on the restaurant and fell asleep half an hour later.

The next morning she woke up at six to get ready for work. While she did have school until 3:30 on weekdays, sometimes she would be excused from her classes to work on important cases. Such as this undercover mission. Here teachers were all given notes that she was exempt from Wednesday's classes but the rest of the week she would be present for learning. The reason for this would be that Wednesday was tour day. She would be shown around the restaurant, meet the other employees and get her uniform and schedule. Besides, spring break was just next week!

Around seven Raven came by to pick her up. They were to be there by 8:45.

Quickly she said goodbye to her parents and brother then quickly left the house. She saw Raven in the red Volkswagen she was given for the mission. Lizzy hopped in the passenger seat.

"Ready?" Raven asked, turning on the car.

"Nope." She was nervous. What if she couldn't read the suspect? That wouldn't be good...

"Relax kid. It'll fine."

"I'm not a kid." Lizzy grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. You're a perfectly responsible young woman with the ability to read minds." Raven rolled her eyes. They arrived at the pizzeria twenty minutes later, just on time for work. The restaurant hadn't open yet. Usually it opened at around nine o' clock. Lizzy could see through the glass that there were employees milling about, getting the restaurant ready. Raven had knocked on the doors, trying to get somebody's attention since the doors were locked.

A man, probably in his early thirties had opened the door for them. He had short red hair, green eyes and stood at a height of about 5'6. Making him shorter than Raven but taller than Lizzy. Lizzy instantly began to read him. His name was Scott McClyde. He was 33 years old and was the manager of the restaurant, came from a family of five but he now lived alone in an apartment downtown. He enjoyed working out but didn't have time as he was the owner of the pizzeria and was very busy with all the responsibilities he had. He was aware that there was a murder happened a few years ago but he didn't know who the killer was or who it was the killer killed. Obviously he had some speculations on who did it; Vincent, the man Lizzy was going to investigate but he had no real evidence.

"Welcome, welcome!" He greeted "You must be our two new employees. Come, come. First you'll be receiving your schedules and uniforms than you'll be shown around a bit." He said, in Lizzy's opinion, way too cheerfully for anyone awake at this hour. He lead them down a hallway to the staff room. On the way Raven raised her eyebrows at Lizzy, silently asking if she'd found anything yet. Lizzy shook her head and Raven give a nod.

"Try these on to see how they fit." Said Scott as he handed them each a uniform. It had a white collared shirt, a red and brown striped tie. Over it wore a red vest with matching red pants and brown shoes. The shirt fit nicely over the chest but the sleeves were a bit long on her so Lizzy rolled the sleeves up to just above her elbows. She left the shirt untucked and the vest unbuttoned. She'd have to get the pants shortened as they were good along her waist but a bit long on the bottom.

Scott handed them both name tags and schedules. Lizzy frowned at the name tag, not used to wearing name tags that didn't have her name. She put it on anyway. It was no use to blow her cover this early on. Scott called all the employees to meet Lizzy and Raven.

"Hello, hello everybody! I would like to introduce to you our newest employees! Stephanie Miller and Callista Creevex." He went on about some new company policies about the safe rooms or something. But Lizzy wasn't listening to him. She was busy trying to pinpoint the suspect. She was scanning everybody, reading them so that she could find the killer. But there was nobody with purple hair or memories of killing five children.

So that meant that Vincent was either late, had quit or gotten fired or he worked a different shift. She'd keep an eye out for him and she'd tell Raven to do the same. When Scott had finished speaking, he sent the employees off save for Raven, Lizzy and two other employees. They were to show the girls around.

One of them was named Jeremy Fitzgerald. He had straight black hair and brown eyes and stood at a height of 5'7. The second employee's name was Mike Schmidt. His blonde hair was in a buzz cut and he had blue eyes. He was around the same height as Jeremy. Mike was to show Raven around and Jeremy was to show Lizzy around.

Lizzy followed Jeremy around the different hallways as he explained to her what the different rooms were and what they functioned as.

"And finally we have the main party room." Jeremy said as he gestured inside a large room with several tables and a small stage.

"So this is where the animatronics preform?" Lizzy asked hesitantly.

"Yep. Here Freddy, Bonnie and Chicka play songs for the kids."

"And you said Foxy was out of order, right?"

"Yeah. Don't know why though. He was out of order from before I was employed here." Well that was odd. How come it was only one of them? Didn't they repair the animatronics? The restaurant opened and soon there were families coming in. They were mostly parents making reservations since the kids were at school.

At twelve Lizzy took her lunch break and texted Raven to do the same so they could discus what they had discovered so far. Raven arrived in the lunch room five minutes later and they both went to the bathroom where nobody could hear them. After checking all the stalls to make sure nobody was there, Raven finally spoke.

"Find anything yet?" Asked the ginger.

"No." Lizzy sighed.

"He's not here is he." Raven asked.

"No, he's not. There was no sign of a purple head of hair nor did I see any memories of murder." Lizzy explained. Raven sighed.

"What about you?" Lizzy asked "Any luck?"

The redhead just shook her head "No. But I'll ask about Vincent when our break is done. My guess is that he's either not in today or that he has a different shift than us."

"That's what I was thinking too. I've been keeping an eye out for him ever since we started."

"Good idea, I'll do the same." And with that the girls walked out of the bathroom. They finished their lunch and returned to the front to meet up with Jeremy and Mike. But when they got there they only saw Mike and he was talking with a newcomer. He had his back to the girls but they could see the back of his purple head perfectly.

Raven leaned close to Lizzy "Isn't that our guy?"

"Yeah." Lizzy said "But what's he doing here so late. And where's Jeremy?"

"Good question." Said Raven. Jeremy spotted them and waved them over.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Vincent. Usually he works the night shift but he'll be filling in for Jeremy cause he's not feeling well." Mike explained.

"Hello Ladies." Vincent said with a grin that just screamed predator. Lizzy felt a chill go down her spine. God, this guy was creepy. He looked exactly as he did in the photograph except maybe a bit older looking and more pale. He was also very tall. About six-ish feet, Lizzy estimated. He also had a cold, baritone voice that would belong to something of a horror film. Lizzy also noted that he wasn't wearing the regular uniform all the employees wore. Instead it was a purple shirt with black pants and he was sporting a badge labeled "Security". What would a restaurant need security for?

"I'll be replacing Jeremy. Which means one of you get the privilege of spending the rest of the afternoon with me." He said.

"Privilege?" Lizzy muttered.

"Why yes, young lady. It is a privilege." He wrapped his arm around the younger girl's shoulder "I don't come out during the day very often so it's unlikely you'll get ta see me. Unless ya work the hours of the night shift but that'd be unlikely."

Lizzy pulled herself away from his arm "Why would it be unlikely for me to work the night shift?"

"I hear the death rate is very high for a night guard at this place." Vincent said quietly in her ear, still smiling.

"Uh huh." Lizzy managed to get away from the night guard's grip. He smelled like smoke and it made her eyes water "So I take it you'll be mentoring me for the rest of the day since Callista was already paired with Mike?"

"Correctamundo!"

"Apologies, if I withhold my enthusiasm." She said, sourly. The comment was meant to put him down. If anything it made him smile more. She could sense Raven silently chuckling behind her.

Somebody was calling them. "Hey, you four!" They all turned towards the direction of the voice. It was Scott "This isn't recess, get back to work!" They all scattered with muttered "Yes sir"s and apologies.

"So!" Vincent started "Did Jerry give ya the grand tour?"

Lizzy shook her head "We didn't get to the back of the restaurant yet. I've yet to have a look at the parts and services room."

He put his hands together "Ooh you're in for a treat, you are!"

"And why's that?"

"You'll see when we get there." He smiled his wild, toothy smile again. Lizzy, fed up with this guy's antics, went ahead and read him. She steadied her breath and put all her focus on entering his mind. She entered and started to search through the memories. She was in the middle of looking at something she dug up from a few years ago when she felt a pressure on her conscience. She ignored it and searched a bit more. Suddenly felt a strong force hit her from nowhere. It was as if somebody had picked up her conscience and thrown it out of Vincent's mind. It was so powerful that she had actually stumbled backwards a few steps.

"Woah." She murmured, putting a hand to her head.

Vincent noticed she was lagging behind a bit "Come on." He called behind him "I don't bite... Much." He added the last word darkly. Lizzy followed after Vincent still unable to comprehend what had just happened.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **So that was chapter two everybody! Make sure to leave a review on your way out!**


End file.
